


The ROTBTFD hangover

by abandai716



Category: Aladdin (1992), Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Babies, Blood, Cocaine, Disney, Dreamworks, F/M, Fast Cars, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Hangover, Las Vegas, Money, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandai716/pseuds/abandai716
Summary: Two days before Anna's wedding Jack, Elsa, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel goes to Las Vegas with Anna to hold a party for her. They had a fun time there, but when they wake up the next morning they don't remember anything about the previous evening. For some reason they find a tiger in the shower and are stuck with a six month old baby. However, Elsa's sister Anna was nowhere to be found. There was a race against the clock to find Anna in time for her wedding.





	1. Let's begin!

Two days before the wedding of Anna and Kristoff would take place, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna were at the wedding shop looking for clothing, well actually it was more Anna and Elsa than Rapunzel.

"I'm so happy that we finally getting married." Said Anna.

"It was about time you did, Kristoff looked so nervous when he tried to ask you about it." Rapunzel said, just sitting on a chair watching the girls choosing dresses.

"He was sweating like crazy." laugh Anna.

"Okay, I'm done, what do you think of this one?" Elsa came out of the dressing room with a nice white dress. "Wow." they both say with big eyes.

"You should definitely wear that." Said Anna really energetic.

"Really? I don't want to attract too much attention."

"You don't, beside you need to look good anyway it's not like you are gonna be the only one getting a dress like that." says Rapunzel.

Elsa smiled "You're right, wait here i'm gonna change back." and with that she went back in to the changing room.

"So Anna i was thinking, if you want to go to Vegas without me that is totally okay?" says Rapunzel hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? It's just a trip to Vegas that's all, it's not a big deal." Anna reassures her. "Yeah it's just you're buddies with Jack, Merida and Hiccup and the party-"

"Come on Punz they love you."

"I know but-"

"You just need to stop worrying, we're family aren't we?"

Rapunzel sighs "Okay, but I just want to tell you that what happens tonight, I won't say a word about it." 

Anna looks confused at her "Uhhh... Okay, but I don't think that's really-"

"No, I mean it, I don't care what happens, even if we kill someone." 

Anna started to feel uncomfortable "What?"

"You heard me, everything can happen there." Now Anna was really uncomfortable. "Okay I-I get it."

Rapunzel then gave Anna a hug and whispered "I just love you so much." Anna just replied "I love you too, _I guess_." the last part Anna said in her head.

At that moment Elsa came out of the dressing room with the dress in her hands "Are you two ready, or are you just going to cuddle there." Joke Elsa.

They all laugh and went to the cash register to pay for Elsa's dress. "Wait, how are we getting home? We came here with the bus." Asked Rapunzel.

"Don't worry i call Hiccup to pick us up." Says Elsa as she pulled out her phone.

Back at Hiccup he was at Jacks home, they were changing in there outfits. "I can't wait until we are in Vegas." says Jack.

"This is going to be awesome. It's been a while since we actually been to a party." Says Hiccup. "Yeah this is kinda gonna be a bachelor party, only there are more girls than men."

"Doesn't matter, it's just gonna be one day and then our lives are gonna be back to normal" Says Hiccup. "If you can call our lives normal." They both laugh.

Hiccup then felt his pocket was vibrating, he took out his phone. "Speaking of the girls, guess who is calling me." Hiccup showed his phone to Jack. "Good grief." He muttered.

_“Hey Hiccup me and the girls are at the wedding shop but we came here with the bus, so can you pick us up?”_

_“Sure, no problem. Which one?”_

_“The one in north.”_

_“That one, why didn't you took the one close to the city? That is not that far away.”_

_“That's what i said but Anna wanted a dress from this store because she likes the clothes here better than the others.”_

_“ ***Sigh*** Okay i'll be there in a few minutes.”_

_“Thank you, see you soon.”_ She then hang up.

"Jack i have to go, i'm gonna get the girls." Said Hiccup while he was putting on his jacket. "Okay see yah." Says Jack without looking.

"See yah." Hiccup close the door and went to his car.

After a few minutes of driving Hiccup finally made it to Elsa "Did anyone ordered a taxi?" He Joke. The girls giggled a bit and went inside the car "So were to?" He asked.

"My parents at home." Anna said. The car then drove off, on the way they mainly told what they were going and not going to do, you know, things like gambling.

Jack was also at his parents house because he had forgotten something there "Ah there it is." He brought out a camera that he got for his 19th birthday.

"Okay mom dad, i'm going again." Jack was about to open the door, but then he heard someone calling his name from behind him, he turned around and saw that it was his father. "Wait Jack, I have to show you something." Jack then walked outside with his father..

"So Jack, i hear you go on a party in Las Vegas, am i right?"

"It's just uhhh... a bachelor party, yeah just a bachelor party. Cuz you know one of my friend is getting married and-" his Dad laugh

"Don't worry son i'm not here to stop you."

"You aren't?"

"I already knew that one of your friends was getting married and i also find out that you were giving a “Bachelor party” so i decided to give you something." He then pressed a button for the garage door and there was standing a white mercedes-benz c-class cabriolet, this was Jack's dads favourite car.

"You will let me drive your Mercedes?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Yes but only this time, don't lose it or destroy it, even a scratch is already a problem."

"Okay, okay dad i won't."

"Also don't let Merida and Rapunzel drive it, you know what happened last time they-"

"I promes you i will be the only one who will drive it." Interrupt Jack as he he jumped in to the car, Jack like the car mostly because it had automatic roof. You can put the roof back on but on sunny days like today, Jack like to have it with no roof.

"Take good care of yourself and my car." Says Jack's dad as he throws him the car keys. "You know take especially good care of the car, i really don't want any-"

Jack on purposely starts the car "Sorry dad I can't hear you, l'll talk to you later, bye!" He went on the road at full speed, Jack's father tried to call him, but he was too far away.

 _Did i made a mistake?_ He thought to himself

After a hour Jack called everybody that he was gonna pick them up, Jack first went to Hiccup who was suprised to see Jack in a Mercedes car, same goes for the others who he picked up. At the end everyone including Anna was in the car, Jack and Hiccup in the frontseat and Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel and Anna in the backseat.

"This car is amazing." Said Anna sticking her head out of the cars window.

"You know what's even more amazing?" Jack pressed a button and the roof came down, everybody cheered when the roof was completely down.

"Ah can't believe yer dad is actually letting ye borrow his car." Said Merida.

"I know right? I finally got my dads trust."

"Or your mom forced him to do it." Joke Hiccup, everybody laugh. "Fin are ye letting me drive it?" Asked Merida.

"Never." She looked at him confused.

"What do ye mean wi never?"

"I promised my dad that i wouldn't let you drive this." Merida wanted to say something but was interrupted.

"Are you letting me drive it?" Asked Rapunzel.

Jack chuckled "Punz i wouldn't even let you drive my own car, the only ones that i probably would let drive this car is Hiccup, Elsa and maybe Anna if she manage to get her drivers licence."

"which I will get this time."

"That's what you said the last 3 times and still nothing has changed yet." Hiccup said.

"Hmph." Was the only thing Anna said while she looked through the window. They talked the whole way through sometimes even laughing, eventually they finally made it to the hotel The Guardians. It was a big hotel, it was really close to a casino and the rooms where really big, in one room 10 people can fit in. They checked in and went to the 44th floor of the 50th, there they were amazed of who much space there was.

"This hotel is amazing!" Merida shouted as she jumped over the couch and landed. "This sofa is even softer nor aat ma home." Anna jumped next to Merida "You are right, where is the remote control? I want to see what happens on TV."

Elsa sigh "I'm gonna check out the rooms." Said Elsa as she walked away. "Oh, i'm coming with you." Said Jack walking behind her.

"So when are we gonna go out?" Asked Rapunzel.

"When it is dark, then Vegas gets really beautiful." Said Hiccup.

"Also fun?"

Hiccup smiled "Definitely."

When it was night the six of them went through a back door of the hotel outside. "You guys i don't think this a good idea."

"Come on Elsa it's just for a minute." Says Jack as he climbs up a staircase to the roof of a house, everybody was following him.

 _Why do I even bother?_ Elsa thought to herself, she first took a big stone and placed it in front of the door and then climbed behind the other. When everyone was on the roof, Jack pulled out a large bottle that probably contained alcohol, and Hiccup brought glasses, everyone took one glass. 

"Okay, I want to say something." Everyone listens carefully. "We'll be celebrating our good friend Anna's wedding in two days, so this may be the last time we have a party with her like this, so let's make the best of it." Jack said, holding his glass in the air.

They all cheered and made a toast, then they drank their drinks at the same time. When their glasses were empty, they moaned a bit because the drink was really strong.

"Damn Jack, ah don't know what kind o drink ye gave me bit ah wint anither ae." Said Merida.

"Me too." Said Rapunzel and they all drink and drink until the bottle was empty. And this was just the beginning of their night, because the next hours are going to get really really crazy.


	2. What happened?

It was around 1:00 PM, the whole hotel was a mess. Merida woke up with a huge headache on the floor with a white sheet, her whole hair tangled.

She yawned "Ugh, ma head." She said as she stood up. "What happened last night?" She looked around.

"Wow, this place is even more messed up nor at ma little brothers bedrooms." She walked to the bathroom.

When she was inside, she looked at herself through a mirror, she was placing her hair back together again when she suddenly saw something. It was a tiger, Merida chuckled thinking it was only her imagination, she then rubbed her eyes, expecting the animal to be gone. But when she opened her eyes again, the animal was still there, Merida slowly turned and almost screamed, if it wasn't for her hands that covert her mouth. The tiger was asleep, so Merida tiptoed out of there, when she was outside she started to run a little, but then she stumbled over something big making her fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Merida watch where you walking!" Jack said as he lay on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, aire's a tiger in the bathroom." Said Merida loud whispering.

Jack looked at her confused "What?"

"Aire's a bloody tiger in the bathroom." She repeated.

"Calm down Merida, it's not-"

"No Jack it is real, go look fur yersel if ye don't believe me." Interrupted Merida.

Jack sigh, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, Merida was behind him. When Jack looked inside and saw the tiger he immediately closed the door again "Holly shit, there's really a tiger in there." Chuckled Jack.

"This isn't something to lauch about, what if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry, tigers can sleep for a long time, even with loud noises around them." Reassured Jack.

Their conversation was actually able to wake the others. "Can you guys not talk so loud." Moans Rapunzel while she puts a pillow on her head.

"This headache I have is even worse than when I literally had to study for a whole day." Said Hiccup as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, do any of you remember going to a animal pet shop?" Jack asked.

"No." Answered Hiccup.

"Not that I can think of one." Rapunzel answered still with a pillow on her head.

"Then how did we get a tiger inside our apartment?"

"A tiger, where?" Asked Hiccup.

"Inside the bathroom."

Hiccup approached "There is no tiger in the baaoooh my god, there is a tiger in the bathroom!" Said Hiccup when he closed the door again.

"I know, isn't that cool?"

"Cool?! aire's a man aetin' cat in our bathroom an the first thing aat comes in yer mind is that it is cool?!"

"Didn't I ask you to soften it down? This is one of the strongest headaches I have ever had and your loud talking doesn't make it better!!" Rapunzel shouted eventually taking the pillow off her face.

Everyone stared at her, Rapunzel looked surprised, everyone looked at her as if they had just seen a ghost. "What?" She asked.

"Uhm ... Punz, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to scream." Says Hiccup.

"Depends on the situation."

"Okay, there's... something with..."

"Something with what? Spell it out." She asked impatient.

"Your hair, something is wrong with your hair." He finally said.

"My hair? What's wrong... with... my..." Rapunzel looked at a window and saw her reflection. She was horrified of what she was seeing, she no longer had long blond hair but short brown hair, she was so close to screaming, but luckily before even a small amount of noise could come out of it, Elsa already put her hand offront of her mouth.

Elsa had to hold her hand there for a few seconds, because although she already had her hand in front of her mouth, Rapunzel continued to scream but there wasn't much noise coming out of it.

After a few seconds, Rapunzel finally stopped "Alright Punz, if I put my hand away from your mouth, you won't scream anymore, will you?" Elsa asked.

She nodded yes and Elsa slowly put her hands away, tears came on Rapunzel's face "My hair." she cried.

Elsa hugged her "Calm down it's just hair, it will grow back." Said Jack.

"But not the way it used to be, it took me 9 years to make them so long, do you have any idea how much money I spent to keep them nice and blond?"

"No."

"Neither do I." Elsa held her head against her chest. 

Merida then heard something _What is that noise?_ She thought to herself. She listen as good as she can and heard that the sound came somewhere from the kitchen, she walked to it.

"Come on Punz, your hair is still beautiful." Said Elsa comfort her. 

"Look, as much as I hate it for your hair, we actually have a bigger problem to worry." Said Jack .

"Oh really? What then?" Asked Elsa.

"There's a real live tiger in the bathroom." He answered.

They both looked at him "Jack, this isn't the time to make jokes." Says Rapunzel wiping off her tears.

"Believe me, there is one, I had to look at myself to belief him when Jack told me." Said Hiccup.

"So you two are saying that there is really a real tiger in there?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah but don't worry it's still asleep. Luckily." Said Hiccup.

"Umm guys, ye should come see this!" Yelled Merida.

They all went to the kitchen and they saw that Merida was holding a baby "Where did you get that baby?" Asked Elsa as she walked to her.

"He was sittin' aire in the baby car seat." Answered Merida.

"Where are his parents?" Elsa asked.

"How should ah know? ah'm just as suprise as ye are." The baby then started to cry a little, Merida rocked back and forth to silence him. "No, no, no, please don't cry."

Elsa helped her shushing the baby. "Punz, can you get Anna? She is really good with babies." Asked Elsa. Rapunzel then went out of the kitchen.

"What are we going with a baby? We surely not gonna take it home." Said Hiccup.

"Wye not? Ah like this wee laddie." Says Merida.

"Why not? It's not ours, plus what if the parents are right now looking for their son?"

"Oh yeah, ah totally forgot about that."

Hiccup sigh "This day is getting better and better." He said sarcastically "First we found a tiger in our bathroom, and for some reason Rapunzel got her hair changed, and now we're stuck with a 5 month old-"

"6 month." Merida interrupted.

"6 month old baby that we don't even know where his real parents are, this can't get any worse."

"Uhm, I think it can Hic." Rapunzel says.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Elsa.

"Remember when you asked me to get Anna?"

"Yes."

"Well, she isn't here."

Elsa was confused for a minute "What do you you mean with “she isn'there”? She can not be not here?"

"I can't find her anywhere, I looked in every room and I didn't find her, she's ain't here." Elsa now started to panic.

"W-What but she need to be here, we can't leave without her. Do you have any idea how upset everybody is going to be when we come back without her? My parents will never trust-"

"Calm down, just let me call her." Says Jack as he types the numbers. When he pressed call he waited a moment, a catchy song came out somewhere. Rapunzel was the first to see where it was, she took it and saw that it was Jack who called.

Elsa sighs "Of course she forgot the one thing I told her not to forget." She said facepalming.

"Maybe she is somewhere else in the hotel, she's a grown woman she can go anywhere." Said Hiccup.

"He may be right, let's go." Said Jack.

"Okay let's take the baby wi us." Says Merida.

"Why?" Asked Jack.

"Oh ah Donno, mebbe kis aire ah fuckin' tiger in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, I'm with Merida here." Rapunzel said.

"Ugh fine, let's go already." few minutes later everybody was in the elevator.

"Wait, why am I the one holding the baby?" Rapunzel asked carrying the baby with a baby carrier.

"Kis ah don't want people to think ah'm his mum."

"Can we not switch?"

"Well it's to late for that, you're already carrying him so..." Said Hiccup.

Elsa was twiddling her thumbs "Elsa, can you stop worrying in a few minutes?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, I certainly shouldn't worry about today." She clearly said sarcastically. "But if I was worried, what would I be most worried about? The fact that we have a tiger in our bathroom? Or because we have no idea where my little sister is?! Or because we might have to bring a real living baby back home!! You choose!!!" There was a silence in the elevator.

A few seconds later an old woman stepped inside "Awww what a cutie, what's his name?" She asked.

Everybody said a different name, the woman looked surprised "Sorry miss, his name is Boss." Said Rapunzel.

"Boss, really?" whispered Hiccup.

"Hey, I'm the one holding him so I choose the name." She whispered back, Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

Another few minutes later Jack, Merida, Rapuzel and Boss were sitting outside on a table, Rapuzel was playing with Boss while Jack and Merida were trying their best to remember what they did last night.

"How the fuck can't we remember anything last night? " Asked Jack.

"Ah know right? This is bi far the worse fuckin' hangover ah ever had." Said Merida.

"I don't think is a good idea to curse where the baby is." Said Rapunzel.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like he actually understand what we are saying." Just then Elsa and Hiccup came by.

"So any luck?" Asked Merida.

"No, we've been everywhere,the pool, the restaurant, even the sauna. Nobody has seen Anna." Answered Hiccup.

"This is terrible, what do I have to say to Kristoff when I return without his future wife?" Elsa asked.

"You don't have to, I promise you we will find her before the wedding." Jack promised.

Easily said then d- "Hiccup felt something in his stomach then, he then vomit a bit.

"Oi, Hiccup are ye okay?" Merida asked.

"I'm fine, what have I eaten last night?"

"Hmm, whose car keys are these?" Said Merida as she pulled out a Mercedes key out of her pocket.

"That's my dad's keys! What are they doing with you?!" Asked Jack as he took the keys out off Merida's hand.

"Ah donno, mebbe ah drove it."

"While you were drunk?!"

"Ah donno, it's not like ah can remember it."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Everyone look what you have in your pockets." Says Hiccup as he searches his pockets.

"I've nothing." Says Elsa.

"A shit, I've got a tooth." Says Jack as he threw it away.

"I only got some few coins." Said Rapunzel.

"I've got a receipt of a wedding store where I've spent, $800 dollars!!! Oh my god Astrid is going to fucking kill me."

"Calm down Hic, she's not going to be that mad." Said Elsa.

"Oh yes she will."

"Ah hiv a valley ticket, an it says aat we got in it on 5:15 AM."

Hiccup then noticed something on Merida's wrist "What's that on your wrist?" He asked.

Merida looked at it "Aat's weird, ah've never noticed this wee thing."

"That is a wristband that you only get if you have been to a hospital, have you been to a hospital?" Asked Hiccup.

"Bi the looks o it ah did. Bit this is good, now we know far to search first fur her."

"Before we do that, let's think back to what we did last night. What I remember is that we took shots on the roof." Jack said as he wrote it down.

"Yes, and then we went for dinner and to a casino, and I think Anna was there." Said Hiccup.

"You know what? I can not even remember that we even went to a restaurant." Said Rapunzel.

"Me neither, it is not normal for me to lose control of my drinking." Elsa said placing her hand on her head.

"It's not for you, but when I look at Merida, I get it." Said Rapunzel.

Everybody laugh a bit "Okay, okay, but we should just get our stuff and get out of here." Suggest Jack.

"Shouldn't we clean up the mess?" Asked Hiccup.

"Nah, the maids will take care of that."

"Really? Even with a real tiger?"

"They'll be fine, as long as they don't wake him up."

A few minutes later everyone waited for their car to finally arrive, Jack was relieved to hear that he would finally get his father's car back, Merida not so much, she was hoping it was messed up and wanted to see Jack's reaction.

"So Punz, how long are you going to keep the baby?" Elsa asked

"Until we find his parents, until then I will protect my little Boss Baby." She answered as she stroked Boss's head, Boss laughed.

"You shouldn't get too attached to him, you know sooner or later you have to bring him back."

"I know, but still I will protect him. For now."

Merida came walking and was looking at something "Oi, Elsa, isn't that the mattress that Anna slept on?" She said pointing at a statue.

"How did we...?" Said Rapunzel.

There was a mattress hanging off a statue "Oh Jesus Christ." Elsa muttered. "Excuse me, what happened up there?" She asked the worker.

"Some hooligans shot their mattress out off their window, I don't know what kind of sick people would do that."

"Yeah me neither." Says Elsa with a awkward laugh.

When the worker drove off another worker drove in with their car, at least that's what he thinks because the car wasn't a white Mercedes but a police car. "Here you go officers." He said.

Merida was already laughing a bit, Jack didn't know what to say, luckily Elsa did it "Jack calm down, don't say anything about it, just say thank you then we can go." She whispered. Jack did what she said and they all drove away with the police car.


	3. He's married?

Everyone sat kinda the same way as in the Mercedes, Jack driving and Hiccup beside him, Merida and Elsa in the middle and Rapunzel in the back with Boss in his baby car seat. They drove to the exit of the hotel, there was a line with not many cars and they had to wait in it. 

"If we're already waiting, then I want to know something." Said Jack, he then inhales deeply through his nose "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAD'S CAR?!!!" He shouts as he slammed both his fist on the steering wheel, hit it so hard that the whole car was shaking.

"Wow Jack take it easy we don't want to attract too much attention." Said Hiccup. 

"Take it easy?! I told my father that I would return the car safely, and now I don't even know where it is!" Jack said angrily.

"What's the worst thing your dad would do?" Asked Elsa. 

"He's probably gonna make me pay for his whole Mercedes and then not talk to me for a while." Answered Jack. 

"What I wanna know is how we manage to get a police car, let alone drive around unnoticed." Said Rapunzel .

"Yeah, we're driving a Chevrolet Tahoe, it's a miracle that nobody suspect us of something." Said Hiccup. 

"Or mebbe we're good liars fin we are stocious." Joke Merida. 

"But you have to be honest this car is pretty cool, look how much space it has, there are 8 seats." Says Rapunzel.

"I know it's cool, I actually prefer this car than my old one, but it will be pretty hard to turn it into a normal car with all this police stuff on it." Jack said.

"But the hardest part is not to get caught because driving a police car is very illegal." Says Elsa "I already feel terrible that we lost my sister on her wedding day and now we are illegally driving a car to find her."

"If ah had tae do something illegally tae find one o ma femily, then ah won't mind." Says Merida. 

"Same here." Said Hiccup. 

"Me too actually." Says Jack. 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't even be here with you guys." Joke Rapunzel. 

Elsa was happy to hear that, even though they are all doing something that they can take them to jail they still want to continue, and that is why she is still friends with them all.

Jack then had a evil grin on his face "What's so funny?" Asked Hiccup. 

"I just got a good idea of how we get out of this traffic quicker, you're ready?" He said grinning.

"I don't know, what are you-" But before he could finish the siren of the car went on.

"What the fuck are ye doin'?!" Asked Merida but Jack just ignored her. 

He drove on the sidewalk and took out a microphone _Attention citizens, can you please move out of the way? I repeat, can you please move out of the way? It is an emergency_ He says. 

People got out of their way, some people even pulled someone else out of the way "Didn't I told you not to attract too much attention?!!" Yelled Hiccup.

"Hey, if we gonna have a police car, at least let's use it right." Jack replied.

"Oh my god Jack, you are so unbelievable." Said Elsa facepalming. Not long after they were finally in the hospital where Merida had received her bracelet, the doctor treating her was now helping an old man who was in his underwear for some reason.

"I told you, she just came here with a few minor bruises, it wasn't such a big deal." The doctor said.

"Can you remember how many of us were there?" Asked Elsa. 

"I don't know, I think it was just you but there was no baby. plus, hadn't she actually long blond hair?"

"Can we please not talk about it?" Asked Rapunzel with a sad face. 

"Okay. Oh yeah there was also a light brown hair girl with two ponytails." 

"That's our person, was she okay?" Asked Hiccup. 

"She was fine, she was just acting the same way as all of you." Said the doctor that was putting on doctor gloves.

"Okay stand up, turn around." He said to the old man. 

_Wait, is he really going tae ..._ Merida thought to herself. She immediately got her answer when the old man's underwear was down, everyone looked away, Rapunzel even put her hand in front of Boss's eyes. 

"You know what? I'm going to wait outside." Elsa says as she walks outside. "Me too, this is not something a baby should see." Says Rapunzel walking after her.

"Now cough." Said the doctor. The man did what he asked "Okay you can put your clothes on and the nurse will be here in a minute."

_Thank god, ah almost thought he wis gonna do the dirty thing right in front o us._ Thought Merida. 

"Sorry everyone but I have to go, I have surgery in a few minutes."

"No, no, no, please we jis need a minute o yer time, aat's all we need" Begged Merida. 

The doctor looked at them all and then sighed "Okay, follow me." The doctor left the room and the rest followed him.

"Where are we going?" Elsa Whispered to Jack.

"I don't know, he just said that we need to follow him." He whispered back. 

"I swear if I see something that is even more disgusting than that old man, I will throw up." Whispered Elsa, Jack chuckled.

"Let's see, official name Merida DunBroch, arriving at 4:50 am, just had some small bruises like I said, it's pretty standard." The doctor said searching through his book.

"Anything els?" Asked Merida. 

"Hmm this is interesting, your blood work came in this morning. Wow, they found some kind of drug in your system." 

"A drug what kind?"Asked Merida. 

"Roofies or also known as the date rape drug."

"So ye're saying ah got raped last night?!"

"Well ..." The doctor looks through his book. "No, I don't think so but someone did gave you the drug, I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Rapunzel started laughing a little "No one of us can remember last night." 

"Yeah, how can someone drug all of us?" Asked Hiccup. 

"You shouldn't be worried about it, it's now already out of your system, you all should be fine. Now if you excuses me I have to-" 

"Wait doctor, is there anything we said? You know like: where we went." Elsa interupted. 

The doctor first shook no with his head "Oh wait, there was a wedding where you all kept talking about." 

"No shit, our friend Anna is getting married today so…" Said Jack. 

"No, no, none of you said anything about her wedding, you were all talking about a wedding you just came from. You all kept saying how sick and completely crazy it was , I hope this all helps because I must really go now. "

"Is it by chance you know where that wedding was?" Asked Elsa. 

"Of course, it is by taking a map and fuck off, I am a doctor and not a tour guy, go find it yourself, you all are adults." He said annoyed.

"Wye don't ye say aat again ye fuckin'-" But she was interupted by Jack.

"Calm down Merida, let this one just slide. This time."

The doctor just walked away "What a dick, how did he became a doctor?" Says Rapunzel.

"And I asked it so sweetly." Said Elsa, a few moments later they were in a building with a huge board that said "STRIPPERS". 

"Punz I think you should stay in the car with the baby." Said Hiccup. "Elsa you too." He added. 

"Okay." They both say, the others went in the building. When they were inside there was a big room were people could hold a wedding, there was now only two people there "Excuise me." Said Merida. 

"Aaah, you three." A man said as he walked over to them, "What happened, you missed Kuzco? Do you want more from me?" He said, embracing Merida. "Look at you, you were so fucking crazy." He said, shaking his hand through Jack's hair. "Listen, let me tell you something, I've met crazy people in my life, but you, sir, are by far the craziest wildest bastard I've ever met."

"Really, this guy?" Asked Jack as he point at Hiccup. 

"Yes, you're really crazy, what's up you crazy bastard?" He said embracing him. "But seriously what's up, why you not hugging back? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, that's not it, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night." Said Hiccup.

"Yeah, wis aire really a wedding here?" Merida asked. 

Kuzco laughs "You really cracking my my balls, I love these people. Malina, bring my guest something to eat, chop, chop!" The woman then stopped with what she was doing and walked quickly past them. "Unbelievable, she has a nice ass but no fucking brain but this is Vegas for ya." Said Kuzco.

"Yeah, yeah, look it's obvious that we were here last night with our friend Anna, remember her?" Jack asked.

"The girl with those brown ponytails right?" 

"Ay." Said Merida.

"Is there anything you can tell us what happened last night?" Asked Hiccup.

Kuzco looked at them all "You really don't remember?" A few minutes later Hiccup owned a photo album, in there were a few photos of Hiccup with a woman that he doesn't remember.

"I got married?!!!" Says Hiccup. 

"Congratulation Hic, ah thought ye were gyan tae marry Astrid." Joke Merida as she keeps turning the pages. 

"T-This can't be happening." Hiccup turned more of the pages and saw a number of photos with everyone in it, including Anna. There was a photo on which he gave the woman a piggyback and there was also a photo on which he licked her leg. "It's over, I'm so dead, how am I going to explain this to Astrid?"

"Ah gotta say, ye really look happy on this photo. An shit happens okay, listen we're gonna make sure aat she doesn't find out." Said Merida to calm Hiccup down. 

Kuzco came with Malina walking behind him while carrying two big boxes, when they were inside she placed the boxes somewhere in the room. 

"What's all this?" Jack asked. 

"The stuff you guys ordered, you see we got: Mugs, Caps and even fancy calendars with you and Lisa." 

"Lisa?" Said Merida. 

"You know, Lisa Templeton, brown hair blue eyes, she had big breasts, but that's because she had a baby." Said Kuzco.

"Aat explains the baby." 

"Great to hear that. Okay Kuzco here's the deal, we... Well actually HE made a big mistake last night, you have to cut this wedding off immediately, can you do that?" Jack asked.

Kuzco nodded yes "Of course, but I also need the chic, I can't just cut off a wedding with just one person."

"No problem, you hear that buddy? We are going to your so-called “wife”, isn't that great?" 

"Yeah Jack, that's so awesome." Said Hiccup sarcastically while walking in circles.

"Oh come on, she maybe know where Anna is. So where does she lives? She must have filled out some paperwork." Asked Jack.

"Yes she did. Hey Malina, get the paperwork!" Malina didn't pay attention until he called her. "Move on your ass, I don't pay you to sit there and do nothing." Malina muttered something, but it was too soft to hear.

"What's all this stuff and why is on everyone of them a picture of Hiccup and a woman with a heart?" Asked Elsa as Jack, Merida and Hiccup are putting the stuff in the trunk. 

"Oh that's just Hiccup’s “wife” and also Boss's real mother, apparently he got married last night." Says Jack trying to hold his laughter in. 

"His what?" Says Rapunzel laughing from the car, Elsa had to laugh too. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh as hard as you want but I'm going to divorce her anyway, beginnen by burning the evidence." Hiccup said a little pissed off.

"Evidence, which evidence?" Asked Merida. 

"Well, this mug." And he threw it on the ground. "This cap." threw that one also in the ground. "And this fucking calendar!" And he threw also that on the ground. "And maybe even also this cop car." 

"Oh hell no, I won't let you destroy the police car, it's a fucking Chevrolet Tahoe. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get even a car as big as this?" Said Jack.

"Ah also think ye shouldn't distroy it, kis if ye do burn it down an someone find out aat it wis a cop car, then the polis are gonna investigate who did it." Said Merida. 

Before Hiccup could answer he felt his pocket vibrating "Well great, who can call us at this moment?" Said Hiccup very annoyed. 

"Maybe it's Anna!" Said Elsa energetic. 

Hiccup took out his phone "No it's just Astrid." 

The mood quickly change on Elsa's face "Oh." She said disappointing. 

"You should not pick up." Said Rapunzel. 

"Of course I have to pick up, she already tried it twice." 

_“Hey Astrid, how's it going?”_

_“Good, this is the third time I tried to call you.”_

_“I know, the reception here is crazy. I think the trees are blocking the signal.”_

_“You're probably right. So how was it last night?”_

_“It was kinda fun, it was mostly quiet but it was fun sometimes.”_

Hiccup and the others were already in the car, but then a little yellow race car blocked the path so that Jack couldn't drive away. 

_What the fuck?_ Jack thought to himself. 

Two man came out and both were holding baseball bats "WHERE IS HE?!!!" One man shouted.

_“What's that noise?”_

_“Uhhh nothing, we're just at the mall.”_

"Calm down, we're probably looking for the same guy." Said Jack. 

The man then hit the window with his bat "WE'RE NOT FUCKING AROUND, WHERE IS HE?!!!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, SIR!!" shouted Elsa out of desperation.

_“Is that Elsa? Why was she yelling? And do I hear a baby crying?”_

_“A baby? Uhhh... uhh the baby is from a man who's sitting next to us.”_

"Hey can you guys not make so many noise in front of my business?!" Asked Kuzco.

Boss started crying and the man hit the window of the car again "STOP, THERE IS A BABY IN THE CAR!!!" Rapunzel yelled.

_“A car? Hic you said you were at the mall and I heard someone say baby.”_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!!!" Says the man as he pulled out a gun. 

"Jack, he has a gun!!" Merida shouted. 

"No shit Merida!!!"

_“A gun?!! Honey where the hell are you?!!!”_

_“Sorry babe I gotta go call you back, bye!!”_

_“Hiccup don't you dare to hang up on m-”_ And the phone went dead. 

"Jack please, I'm scared, get us out of here!!!" Said Elsa who now had tears in her eyes.

"What do you think I'm trying to do this whole time?!!" The man with the gun kept yelling to get out of the car and the other kept smashing the window. 

Jack finally manages to move the car, he drove the car over the foot of the man who had the gun. The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground, he actually managed to shoot his gun but the bullet didn't hit the car, it bounced against something and went through Kuzco's shoulder who then also fell to the ground.

Jack drove against a car that was in front of them "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS!!!!" Jack drove backwards against the yellow car that was blocking him, he manage to move the car out of the way and drove against a bus stop that send the car on the road. 

"Go, go, go!!!" Said Merida. 

Jack didn't hesitate and went with full speed away, he also put the siren on so that he could drive through the traffic lights without stopping. After a while when the siren were already off they all made sure that they weren't followed "Punz, can ye make the baby stop crying?" Asked Merida. 

"I'm trying, he just got really scared of the loud noises. Shh, shh, it's okay, you can stop crying now. "

"What the hell is going on, why were those men after us?!" Asked Elsa still a little bit crying.

"I don't know but we should better find Anna quick, who knows who's also after us." Said Hiccup. 

"Yeah, look what they've done with the car, hopefully my dad's car is doing better." Said Jack.

Hiccup's phone started to vibrate again "I think you should let the voicemail talk for you." Said Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't find out what the real name of mother templeton(Boss Baby) was, so i gave her the name of her voice actor Lisa Kudrow.


	4. A shocking experience

After a while they were finally at the address that Kuzco had written for them, it was a small hotel. It had two floors and in the middle of it was a swimming pool, everyone decided that Hiccup, Elsa and Rapunzel were going this time. Jack and Merida were on the lookout to see if there weren't more of those men coming.

Rapunzel took Boss with her because after the attack she didn't trust to leave the baby alone, and Elsa was very alert, she looked in all directions, she has never been this afraid in her life.

"Elsa, which room was it again?" Asked Hiccup.

"Jack said it was A25."

"Okay, that's right here." At that moment a woman came out of a door and she was calling someone, and when she saw them she immediately hung up. 

"Oh great, you've already met the father." She said while taking Boss from Rapunzel "I was freaking out, I miss you dear." She said and kissed the baby on the cheek "And I've missed you too." She said in a sexy voice and kissed him.

Hiccup just looked at her with big eyes, Elsa and Rapunzel first looked at each other and then back at them "So what the hell happened to you guys?" She asked.

"Actually, I though you could tell us." Said Hiccup.

"What do you mean? We were at the coffee shop, I was going to get coffee for you all, and when I was back, you all were gone." There was a silent.

"Why are you all so quiet?"

"I'm always quiet." Said Hiccup.

Lisa laughs "You're so cute even if you don't talk. Oh yeah, I have to feed Boss, come inside."

"Wait, his name is really Boss?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, I already told you guys that." Said Lisa walking inside.

"Hey Punz, how did you know his name?" Whispered Elsa.

"I really didn't know, it had a sticker with the text _“BOSS”_ on it and I thought it was a brand or something." She whispered back.

Lisa brought some juice "So what's happened to all of you? You're acting weird."

"So uhhh... Lisa wasn't it?" Elsa starts.

"Yes."

"Do you remember my sister Anna?"

"Are you kidding? She was one of the nicest girl I've ever met."

"Well we can't find her and we, especially I, are really worried about her."

"Oh my god, that's so Anna." Said Lisa laughing.

Hiccup saw something and accidentally spit out his drink over Boss, the baby then started to cry "Don't worry, I'll clean him." She said as she walked away.

"Hiccup I know you're paranoid about this but you need to hold your shit together." Said Rapunzel.

"Holy shit, holy fuck." He said as he rubbed his hair.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"She is wearing the ring."

"Wait, you mean the ring that-"

"That I would've give to Astrid if I was going to proposal to her." Hiccup interrupted Elsa.

"What the hell Hic?!" Said Rapunzel.

Lisa then came back with Boss "Don't worry, he was just hungry, he's fine."

"Okay Lisa about last night, Uhmm... Do you remember the last time you saw Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Uhmm I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"Alright, the wedding." Elsa took out a paper and started to write it down "Which time was it?"

"It was Uhmm..." Lisa pulled out her breasts to breast feed Boss, all three of them looking at her very uncomfortably "I think it was around midnight, that was when my shift was over, after the wedding I went to the hotel."

"And was Anna there?"

"I haven't seen Anna, but you all were passed out lying on the floor, so I layed right next to Hiccup." She then made a cat sound for him.

Hiccup was now getting even more uncomfortable that he already was "You said your shift ended, so does that mean you're a nurse or a dealer?" He asked.

"You know all this, I'm a stripper, it's a nice way to meet the customer." Everyone was surprised to hear that, if you look at her you wouldn't think that she is a stripper.

"Smart." Said Rapunzel.

"Really?" Both Elsa and Hiccup say at the same time looking at her a little angerly.

"Well my stripper days are in the past thanks to my being married to a doctor."

Hiccup sighs "I'm not doctor." Lisa looked confused.

"Wha-" Before she could finish, the front door was kick open by a policeman.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!!!" The police officers screamed as they ran in while pointing the guns at them, all four didn"t expect this, Boss even started crying again. The three did what they asked and in the next minutes all five of them were at the police station. They all had handcuffs, boys with the boys and girls with the girls, Rapunzel tried to call someone.

"I thought you two were on the lookout." Said Hiccup.

"Oh Sorry, bit it's really hard tae nash away from tham if mair than 10 o tham are aifter ye!" Said Merida.

"Yeah, I don't z-z-see one of you run away f-f-from them." Said Jack.

"Why does Jack talk like that?" Asked Elsa.

"He almost out run tham, bit he got tasered bi a taser gun. It would've been funny if it wasn't fur the 5 polis men fa tackled me, fuckin' pervs."

"Oh my god, Jack are you okay?" Asked Elsa.

"I am f-f-fine, I think it will go away eventually."

Just then a policeman came walking with a group of kids "And here is where we keep the criminals waiting when they've done something bad, trust me you don't want to end up like these people." The kids laugh and then walked away, one kid tried to make a picture of Jack, Jack slap the phone out of off the kids hand.

He looked angry at Jack, he picked up his phone and walked away "Jackass." Jack said annoyed.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey GoGo, it's Rapunzel.”_

_“Oh Punz how are you?”_

_“Good, we're just at the spa, it's really relaxing here. But I don't think we can bring Anna home for her wedding today, so we'll spend the night here.”_

_“Okay, but you do know that the wedding is tomorrow, right?"_

_Wait, the wedding is tomorrow?!_ Rapunzel watched the TV with today's date. _Oooh, the date was wrong, Anna is not getting married today, but tomorrow._ Rapunzel thought to herself relieved.

_"Y-Yeah I knew that, don't worry I promise we will be just in time for the wedding."_

_“Okay, if you say so, see ya tomorrow then.”_

_“Bye.”_ And she hang up.

"Guys I've got good news."

"Someone is going tae bail us out?" Asked Merida.

"No. Remember when we thought Anna was getting married today? Well, we looked at the date wrong, she's not getting married today, but tomorrow."

"That means we have another day to find her." Said Hiccup.

A police officer then called their names, when Merida stood up, she realized that her arms were now like an X "Merida, turn around." Elsa said.

She did, but then they became even more stuck "No the other way." Rapunzel said, and she did but then they were still stuck "Do it again."

"How many times do ye want me tae turn around? ah'm nae a ballerina." Jack and Hiccup started laughing.

"You know what? Just walk." Said Elsa, and they all walked with Merida still her arms in an X. All five of them were now in a room, there was a man and a woman who had a few files "I got good news and bad news for you, the good news is: we've found the Mercedes." Said the policeman.

"Yes, oh my god, thank you." Said Jack relieved.

"Yeah we found it around 5 AM at some bar."

"That's weird." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah, that's really weird, you know what's even weirder? We found a note with _**“Couldn't find a meter, here's 4 bucks.”**_ on it." He says as he throws the paper on the table, everyone looked at it and saw that it was Merida's handwriting.

"Bloody hell." She muttered to herself.

"The bad news is: I can only get you all in court on Monday."

"Oh uhh officer, that's a bad time, we have to be at a wedding tomorrow." Said Hiccup.

"You stole a police car!" Said the woman who raising her voice.

"We didn't stole it, we found it." Says Rapunzel in defens.

The policeman shook his head "I see assholes like you everyday." He said.

"Every fucking day!" The woman adds.

"Guys, let's go to Vegas and get drunk and maybe even steal a police car." Said the man trying to imitate the voice of a young boy.

"Yeah that would be awesome." The woman did the same.

"Fucking awesome."

"Did you really think you could get away with it? Well, not here !!" The woman said.

"Not here damn it!!!" The man shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

Elsa started to turn red with shame, being caught by the police is already bad, but being mocked by them is even worse "Please officer, we really need to be at that wedding, we already need to find someone and we have no idea where she is. Is there nothing we can do to speed up this process?" Asked Hiccup. 

The woman showed the man something on the paper, she pointed at something, the man started to laugh a little "Does any of you have heart problems?" He asked.

They all said no and the next moment they were all in a classroom full of children "Okay kids, these people were kind enough to let me demonstrate on them how our tasers works." Said the policeman.

"Wait, we what?!" Asked Hiccup.

"You can use your taser for close range, which means you have to stand close to someone to use it." He says while walking over to Hiccup.

"Wait, I can't rememAaAaAaAaAh." He fell on the ground, the kids started laughing.

"Or you can use it from afar, someone want to volunteer? You, little girl." The girl stood and grabbed the policeman's taser.

"Okay, you ginger stand there." Merida was really annoyed by this but she did what he asked.

"Remember just aim and focus."

"Oi, wee lassie, ye don't wanna do this."

"Come on girl you can do it."

"Don't listen tae this psycho."

"Finish her!!" The man yelled.

The girl then shot and it came really fast, Merida immediately fell to the floor, the man laughed very hard "You hit her right on her crotch, that was beautiful!!"

"Oh my god It... hurts... sae.. bad." She said with the highest voice she ever made while holding her crotch.

"Next, you little boy." The girl gave the taser to the boy.

"You, girl with the short hair it's your turn." Rapunzel was surprised but did what he asked "Remember, aim and focus."

"Please kid, you don't wanna hurt a grown woOoOoOoO." And she fell on the ground, the kids kept laughing "He d-d-didn't even let me finish." Says Rapunzel. 

"Okay, there's only one shot left, which of you should I choose?" The man kept looking at Elsa, it was as if he knew that Elsa was the most scared of the two.

"Please Jack, I know you've already been shot once, but don't let me go through this. Please, I'm beg you, if you really love me, don't let them do this to me, please." Jack could see in her eyes that she was not kidding, really don't want to go through this.

Jack sighs "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered.

"I think I'll choose..." The policeman wanted to point to Elsa but Jack stepped in.

"I'll go." He said stepping forward.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Who wants a turn? Hmm... you kid over there." When the kid got up, Jack immediately knew who that child was, that was the same boy who Jack knocked his phone off his hand. _Ah shit._ He thought to himself.

The boy gave him an evil smile "Same instructions, ready when you are." The boy first aimed at Jack's stomach, but then he aimed higher and higher until he was at his head, and when he was there, he shot his taser gun.

The man and the woman laughed very loudly "Oh my god, you hit him on the head." The children laughed too, but then they got scared when Jack didn't fall, he actually looked very angry. He took a few steps forward, even the boy who shot him was a little afraid that he took a few steps back.

"WHY....YOU....LITTLE...!!" Said Jack.

"Don't worry, kids, he just needs a little more power." The man says while he gave Jack a very hard shock with his taser. Jack immediately fell to the ground "Jack!!!" Elsa shouted and ran to see if he was still breathing, luckily he did.

"Wow, some people are so strong that you need two shocks to knock them down." He said still smiling.

__

"I thought you said you only had one shot left!" Elsa said angry.

__

"Come on, did you really believe I only had 4 shots with me, be quiet or you'll get one too." He said pointing at her, Elsa said nothing "Now, who wants to have fingerprints made!" All children raise their hands.

__

After a few minutes it felt like hours of them were trying to get up again. They were finally free to go, but the police car had to stay "F-F-Fuck those guys, thinking they can j-j-jis electrocute us." Said Merida still feeling the pain.

__

"Actually, we were j-j-just shocked, if we had been electrocuted we w-w-would've been dead." Hiccup explained.

__

"Who cares?! Ugh from all the places she could z-z-shoot, she shot me right aat ma box."

__

"Hiccup, how l-l-long until those electric shocks are out of our z-z-system, so that we can talk normally again?" Rapunzel asked.

__

"I don't know, but it will disappear slowly." While they were talking, Elsa had a little conversation with Jack.

__

"Hey Jack, thank you for taking the bullet for me, or in this case shock for me." They both chuckle.

__

"No problem, it was t-t-totally worth it." He then sighs "Exactly when I started to talk n-n-normally again."

__

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks again." The 5 of them waited in the car shop where the Mercedes should be, they had to wait a while because Jack's father's Mercedes wasn't the only Mercedes they had, so they had to search through papers to see which was the last Mercedes they had brought in.

__

"I am gonna get a soda, do any of you want some?" Asked Jack.

__

"Give me one." Said Hiccup.

__

"Me too." Said Merida.

__

"Hey Rapunzel, do you feel better now." Asked Elsa after a while.

__

"I'm fine, I can finally talk normally again, so that's good." They both laugh "So how are you?"

__

Elsa sighs "I'm actually more worried about Anna than myself, what if something bad happened to her?"

"Come on Elsa, Anna know how tae survive out aire." Said Merida.

"I don't know, what if the worst case scenario happened? You know that she's..."

"You shouldn't think about that, look, we've all lost something, look at me I've lost a leg in a car accident." Hiccup said while showing their metal leg.

__

"Ay, an ah've lost ma favorite bow fin I accidentally put it on fire." Says Merida.

__

"And I've lost my beautiful hair." Said Rapuzel looking really sad.

__

"Thanks guys for trying to cheer me up, but the only thing that can make me happy right now is to know where Anna is and if she is safe."

__

"She is." Said Rapuzel.

__

"Then why hasn't she called back yet?"

__

"I don't know, but we'll work it out." At that moment Jack came walking with three cans of soda, he gave Hiccup and Merida one.

__

"Oi Jack, how much would ye bet aat the car is totally fucked up?"

__

"$15 bucks that it isn't." He said as he take a sip of his soda.

__

"Ye got a deal Frost."

__

"I think I hear a car is coming." Said Hiccup standing up.

__

"You know what? I'm not even gonna look." Said Jack as he put his hand to his eyes.

__

"Wow, I did not expect this." Said Hiccup.

__

Jack then took his hand off and saw that the car was completely fine, there wasn't even a scratch on it "Yes, I knew it!!!" Jack shouted as he threw his soda on the ground "$15 bucks DunBroch!!" He laid his hand out in front of her waiting for the money.

__

"Sonofabitch, how the hell is this possible?" She said putting angrly the money on Jack's hand.

__

Few moments later the 5 of them were searching the car while Jack is driving "Anything?" He asked.

__

"I've found some cigars." Said Hiccup.

__

"I've found a boot." Said Rapunzel.

__

"Womens size?" Jack asked.

__

"No, man's size, who wear these?" Says Rapunzel as she threw the boot back on the ground.

__

"The hell is this?" Merida took something long and rubber on the ground "Bloody hell is a used condom!" She said as she threw it next to her. 

__

"Eeew I don't want it!" Rapunzel says and she threw it aside her.

__

"What made you think I want it?!" Elsa says as she threw it back to Merida.

__

"Ah, aat came right aat ma face Elsa!" Merida accidentally threw the condom at Hiccup, it landed on his shoulder.

__

"Ah shit!" He wiped it really fast off his shoulder and landed on Jack his arm.

__

"Ah, damn it, there's jizz on me!!" Jack made the car move left and right, he quickly opened the window next to him and threw the condom away, Jack then stopped the car on the side of the street.

__

"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Jack screamed "We need to keep our shit together guys!!!" They then heared knocking noises coming from somewhere.

__

"Did you hear that?" Asked Elsa.

__

"It's coming from the trunk." Said Hiccup

It took them all a few seconds to realize what was happening "Anna is in the trunk!!" Jack shouted.

Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Elsa quickly jumped out of the car, Elsa was the first at the trunk "Open it! Open it!" Open it! "She shouted to Jack repeatedly. When Jack opened the trunk, a naked Arabian man jumped on Jack and hitting him repeatedly on the back with a crowbar.

"GET HIM OFF ME!!!" Jack screamed, when the man was off of Jack Hiccup tries to reason with him.

"Calm down sir we-" Before he even could finish he was hit on his leg "AH DAMN IT, MY GOOD LEG!!" When Hiccup was bent over he was hit on the head making him fall.

"THE HELL DO YE THINK YE'RE-" The man also didn't let Merida finish her sentence either, and she was hit with the crowbar straight on her crotch "FUCK!!! AGAIN?!!" She was then beaten behind her head which made her fall.

Before Jack could do anything, he was hit straight on the forehead and immediately fell "Wait, sir please, we are not a threat!!" Says Elsa on the other side of the car.

"You think you can fuck with me?!" Said the man who came closer to her.

Every step he made made Elsa take a step back "No, we don't, we're friendly, okay? We're friendly." Says Elsa. The man then threw the crowbar at Elsa who would've been hit by it if she hadn't hid behind the car, while she was hiding, the man ran away.

"Wye? Wye do people keep hurting ma kitty?" Said Merida holding her crotch again.

"You know, if my head wasn't in this much pain, I'd would've made a joke about it." Jack says as he's sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the car.

"Who was that guy?" Said Hiccup laying on his back.

"Um, guys, I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it." Rapunzel says as she steps out of the car.

"What can you possibly tell us that can make things worse?" Asked Hiccup still laying on the ground.

Rapunzel first hesitated "Well, yesterday on the roof while we were drinking I may put accidentally roofies in our drinks."

"You what?!!" Shouted Jack "Why would you do something like that?!!"

"I only did it so we could have a good time, but I knew you all wouldn't take it if I asked."

"Yes, we wouldn't, and you know why?!! This!! All that has happened to us now is why!" Hiccup shouted angrily.

"But the one who gave it to me said that it was ecstasy, maybe she made the mistake."

"Even if ye are right, wye didn't ye check if it even was ecstasy?! Fit if it was something worse nor roofies?!"

"Wait, so you're saying that everything that has happened to us, all this is because of you?!" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel could see that Elsa's eyes were filled with rage and anger, she even saw some tears "Elsa i-" Before she could finish a fist came on the side of her head making her fall on the ground.

There was now blood on her mouth "YOU BITCH!!!" Yelled Elsa giving her another punch in the face.

The two girls were rolling on the ground "I am sorry Elsa!!"

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING MY SISTER BACK, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN COUSIN?!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!"

"We are!!"

"FRIENDS DO NOT DRUG EACH OTHER!!!" Elsa tried to hit her and Rapunzel tried to defend herself. Eventually Jack, Hiccup and Merida stopped her, they had a hard time keeping her away from Rapunzel because she was very very angry.

"Jack, you talk with Elsa, we talk with Rapunzel." Said Hiccup.

Jack pulled angry Elsa far away from the others "Elsa, you need to cool down!"

"COOL DOWN?!!! THAT BITCH OF A NIECE OF MY, MADE ME LOSE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE!!!" Jack really had to do something, because he has never seen Elsa so angry in his life.

"Listen, beating the crap out of your niece won't bring your sister back!"

"IT WOULD AT LEAST SATISFY ME, I NEED TO RELEASE MY ANGER SOMEWHERE!!!"

"Look, I'm also mad at her-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!!"

"Because this isn't you, you're always calm and kind." Elsa was silent "In addition, Rapunzel has already been punished by being arrested, getting shocked and losing more than half of her hair."

"Jack, even if she was bald, I wouldn't be satisfied." Elsa says calmly "She has lost something that can just grow back, but I have lost someone who, if I don't find, never get back." She said with tears.

"I know you're mad at her, but shouldn't you at least be glad she's willing to go through all this just to find your sister?"

Elsa thought for a moment, wiped the tears, and inhaled through her nose and out of her mouth "Okay Jack, I won't attack her, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at her anymore, she can only hope that Anna is fine, because I will blame her for everything that happened to her." Jack nodded yes.

"And above all, she'd better hope the worst scenario didn't happen to her, because if that happens, I'll NEVER forgive her."

"Okay, do you want a hug?" Jack asked as he spread his arms, Elsa nodded yes and they hugged each other.

With Rapunzel there was another conversation "Seriously, fit were ye thinking?!" Merida starts.

"I swear if I knew this would happen, I would've never done it." Rapunzel says wiping the blood off her face.

"This time you really screwed up Punz, even Elsa lost her calmness, but she has the right to be mad at you because I am too." Said Hiccup. Rapunzel had a guilty look on her face, she really didn't want this to happen.

"You know, I spent over $ 1,000 dollars on that ring, and now it's around a finger of a whore I don't even know!!"

"Well, actually she's a stripper not really a-"

"RAPUNZEL!!!" Both Hiccup and Merida scream at the same time which made Rapunzel go quiet immediately, she knows that when his friends use her real name, they are serious.

"Ah've been shocked an hit aat ma kitty, ye have any idea how aat feels? Ye should be happy aat Elsa wis the one aat lost her cool cuz ye know fit would've happend if ah lost mine."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you all." Rapunzel then felt her bruises.

"Man, Elsa really know how tae hurl a punch fin she gets in tae it." Says Merida as she felt also her bruises.

"Hmm looks like Jack manages to calm Elsa." Said Hiccup when he saw Jack walking with Elsa who now had a serious face.

"Okay Punz, Elsa won't attack you anymore but she is still mad at you." Said Jack.

Rapunzel sighs "I understand."

"Oh yeah, and until we find Anna, Elsa won't talk to you much." Rapunzel looked at Elsa, she had her arms folded and looked away angrily, making Rapunzel even more sad.

"Alright, now that it's out of the way, let's go back to the hotel, maybe by luck we can find Anna there." Said Jack.

They all got into the car, Rapunzel was behind a car door that Elsa subsequently opened, the door hit Rapunzel very hard, it made her fall on her behind. Elsa didn't even looked at her and closed the door. Rapunzel sighed and stood up again, she walked to the other side of the car, she was now sitting next to Merida instead of Elsa, and Elsa didn't even once look at her all the way back to the hotel.


	5. What's with the tiger?

The 5 of them were walking to their room, Jack still had the keys with him, he was about to open the door when Merida stopped him "Wait, what about the tiger?" She asked.

"Shit, why do I keep forgetting that damn tiger, how the hell have we brought him in here?"

"I don't know, too bad we can't remember because it would've been so handy." Says Elsa is still angry.

"Shh, let's go inside quietly, maybe he won't hear us." Jack whispered.

"The forgotten part is one of the side effects of the-"

"Shut up." Elsa interrupted Rapunzel.

Jack slowly opened the door and he looked around, he showed with his hand that the rest could come in. Rapunzel was the last one to came in and closed the door a little too loudly "Punz, do you want to wake the tiger up?!" Hiccup asked loud whispering.

"Oi, did any o ye let a music box on or something?" Merida asked.

There was the song "In the Air Tonight" playing, when Merida wanted to turn in a corner of the room, she bumped into a large man "Who the hell are you?!" He asked as he pulled out an Arabic sword.

"Ah can ask ye the same question!"

"Hey, can you all lower your voices please? This is my favorite part coming right up." They all looked at a woman that stood up from the couch, she started drumming the music drumming melody in the air.

"Wait is that...?" Elsa starts.

"No, it can't be." Rapunzel looked closely, then the woman turned and showed them all her face, she was smiling. Rapunzel was astonish "Princess Jasmine?"

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she is one of the princesses Anna and I always wanted to meet in real life."

 _What? She never told me about it._ Elsa thought to herself.

Jack, Rapunzel and Elsa walked over to her "Wow, Princess Jasmine, I can't believe I'm really meeting yo-"

"Shh, Shh." Jasmine interrupted Rapunzel "Can you people be a choir for me for a minute?" The three first doubt a bit.

"Wow, never thought we would ever meet a real royal princess." Said Hiccup.

"Neither did I." Said Merida.

Jasmine then song the part

> _***** I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life. *****_

The three sang at the same time with her

> ***** _Oh lord. *****_

But then out of the nowhere Jasmine punched Jack in the face, causing him to fall to the ground "Jack!!" Yelled Elsa.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

The man who was the guard of her turned off the music "Cuz Mrs. Jasmine want to know why there is a tiger in the bathroom."

"Aat wasn't necessary, look we know aat ye're royal, but ye can't jis-"

"Explain." The guard interrupted Merida.

"Okay look, we were too stocious last night, well actually we were drugged an now we can't remember anything." Merida starts, Jasmine and the guard looked at each other and then back at them.

"Yeah, we've had all sorts of problems today, we can't even find one of our friends. If you are going to kill us, go ahead then I don't even care, if you two are not going to kill then my girlfriend will." Hiccup added.

"Why would you steal my tiger?" Asked Jasmine.

"Wait, that's your tiger?!" Rapunzel asked. "Look, we were just drunk, we didn't mean anything by it! We were just fucked up in our minds, I would never steal from you when I'm sober!" She added.

"Yeah, we can see that." Says the guard.

"Wait, how did you find us?" Hiccup asked.

"One of you dropped a coat, we found it this morning in the tiger cage." The guard showed them the jacket.

"That's Anna's!" Elsa realised.

"Uhh right." He threw the coat at Elsa. "We found her wallet and the room key and that's how we got here."

"That's our missing friend." Said Elsa.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Did you see her?" Hiccup asked.

"The guards slept too quickly." Jasmine said disappointingly.

"Yeah because if they weren't, this wouldn't have go down that smoothly." The guard added.

"I still can't believe your guards let a few drunk people walk away with my Rajah."

"His name is Rajah?" Asked Merida.

"No, his name is Jafar, now happy?" Says Jasmine sarcastically.

"Okay, this may be too much to ask but would you let us look through your house to see if there are any clues where we can find our friend?" Asked Hiccup.

"Of course, who do you think will bring the tiger back?" Jasmine says as she walks away with the guard.

"What do ye mean by aat?" Merida asked.

"Well, you people brought him here, so you bring him back, you have 40 minutes." The guard answered.

"Don't make me come back for him." Threatened Jasmine while she walks out the door.

"How can someone be so pretty bit also so scary?" Asked Merida.

They all went back to Jack who was still laying on the ground "Hey, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"If I'm alright? I just got punched in the face by a fucking princess."

"Hey, it could've been worse, you could have been punched by that guard, his muscles were huge." Said Hiccup.

"That does not make me feel better." A few minutes later they were all surrounding a table with a raw steak on it, Rapunzel was putting some roofies in it.

"This is the first time that I am glad that Punz has drugs with her." Says Elsa.

"Really? Does this mean you forgive me?"

Elsa looked angry at her again "Do I even have to answer that?" Rapunzel went back to drugging the steak, she then put a little pepper on it.

"Wye are ye putting aat on it? Tigers don't like pepper." Says Merida.

"Yes they do, I saw it online once."

"Just let her do it already, it's not that the animal will ignore it." Jack said.

"So who's going to do it?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not, you should go." Said Jack.

"What?! I've already lost one part of the body, I don't want to lose another, I think Merida should go, she's a wild girl."

"Ah'm wild nae stupid, ah'm not gonna risk ma life fur this."

"I know, Punz you should go." Says Elsa.

"What, why?!"

"Because it's your fault we're in this situation in the first place! So you better go your ass in that bathroom, or don't you want me to forgive you?!"

Rapunzel wanted to defend herself, but she knew that she was right "Okay, I'll go." She took the steak and walked into the bathroom, she slowly opened the door and walked into it.

She first stood behind a wall and first thinking what to do "Okay, here we go." She walks from the wall "Hey kitty, I have a snack for you." She slowly walks closer to him.

"Just eat it up and-" Rajah then got up and growled at her, this frightened Rapunzel and she started screaming. She dropped the steak and quickly left the bathroom.

Everybody stared at her "Okay, I did it, now what?"

"We wait." Said Merida.

While they all were waiting Hiccup played some music on the piano, the chicken that was for some reason also in their room also listen to him.

 

> _*What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze?*_
> 
> _*Do they dream of mauling zebras, or Halle Berry in her cat woman suit?*_
> 
> _*Well, don't you worry your pretty striped head we'er gonna get you back to Jasmine and your cozy tiger bed!*_
> 
> _*And then we gonna find our best friend Anna, and then we finally can stop this fucking drama.*_
> 
> _*Aannnaa, Anna, ohh Anna, Annie, Annie, Anna, Anna.*_

Everybody, even Elsa had to laugh.

Hiccup continued

 

> _*But if she's been murdered by crystal meth tweakers... Well then we'er shit out of luck.*_

"Hiccup!!!" Elsa shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, got too into it" Said Hiccup a little embarrassed.

They all hear the sound of an animal falling to the ground and within a few minutes Jack and Hiccup pushed a luggage carrier with Rajah sleeping with a sheet over him so you couldn't see him.

"We're so dead if someone finds out." Says Elsa worried.

"Then let's hope aat nae one discover it." Said Merida.

They were all finally in the elevator but then something happened that knew it would happen, the elevator didn't stop on the bottom floor. Which means only one thing "Shit." They all say at the same time.

Two children run inside, a little boy and his older sister with their father, he laughed "Damn, you kids win again". He then looked their way "Hi, hard night?"

"You have no idea." Said Elsa.

"What's underneath there?" Asks the little boy.

He tried to take the sheet off, but Merida stopped him "Wow, easy ye laddie, ye don't want to touch aat."

"She's right, it's not yours." Says the father "So what do you have in it?" He asked.

"Just a lot of mind your own business." Said Jack annoyed.

"Jack, be nice!" Says Elsa loud whispering.

"What? I'm just being direct." Jack whispered back.

"That doesn't mean you have to behave this way."

"Uggh, okay."

"Can you go easy on the language please?" The father ask.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." A few minutes later they were all in the car with Rajah in the back seat, it was also night, so Jack was a little tired.

"Hey, what's the difference between a hare and a bunny?" Rapunzel asks after a while to break the silence.

"Who cares?" Jack answer.

"Ah think aat hares are fast running animals, an bunnies are cuddly animal wi big fur." Said Merida.

"You sure? Because I maybe want one of those animals as pet, so I-" They all heard a loud growling sound, they all looked behind them and saw that Rajah was awake.

They screamed, they talked and yelled through each other, Jack moved the car left and right not knowing what to do, he then felt four sharp claws by his neck. He immediately stopped the car and went out and closed the door behind him everyone els did the same "HE GOT ME, GOD DAMN IT THAT STUPID CAT GOT ME!!!" There was now blood on Jack's neck.

"Oh shit, he really got ye."

"No shit Merida!! I thought I didn't make it clear enough by screaming out of pain!!!" Jack then noticed that Rajah was tearing the car seats apart.

"No, not the Mercedes!!!" Rajah then broke all windows and stuck his head out, the only windows that were not broken were the front and rear windows.

Another few minutes later they all pushed the car to Jasmine's large villa "This stupid cat, now I have to explain to my father that a freaking tiger has ruined his car."

"Can ye stop whining? We got a bigger problem in oor hands right now." Normally Merida would find it funny how the car was destroyed, but she was almost attacked by a tiger, so right now she's not in a funny mood. And she's the one who had to put her arm back in the car through the broken windows so that she could drive the car.

Every time Rajah turned her way, she quickly pulled her hand back "Merida put your hand back in!" Said Jack loud whispering.

"Shut up, if ye want tae steer the wheel then go ahead!" Merida whispered back.

Eventually they finally made it to the villa, Hiccup rang the doorbell "You're late." Says the guard.

"What did you expect? Not only is her house far away from the hotel, but we had to push the car with the tiger in it all the way back here." Hiccup said heavy breathing.

"I see. Okay, come in, the princess has something to show you." They all went inside and Rajah was still in the car, Jack looked back "My father will kill me for this."

They all sat with Jasmine on a comfortable couch "When I returned, I looked through the security cameras." Jasmine explained.

She turned on the TV with the security videos, everyone including Anna was on there "That's Anna." Elsa realizes.

"Thank god, that means she was with us." Says Hiccup relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, now pay attention, you people are not here for entertainment." Says Jasmine.

"Hey, that me." Jack saw himself walking to a pool with the others and then he started peeing in it, everybody on the video started laughing.

"You gotta be kidding, really Jack?" Elsa says facepalming.

Jack looked back at Jasmine and she shook her head and looked at him angrily "Listen, I'm sorry about your..." She looked back at the video. 

On it Jack literally looked straight into the camera, laughing "Should I wait umm... outside?"

"Indeed you should." Jasmine answered without looking at him, Jack got up and walked away.

Back on the video, they all left the villa with Merida holding Rajah on the leash "How did you get a police car?" Jasmine asked.

"We borrowed it from the police without asking and they didn't like it." Rapunzel said.

"So you stole it."

"Stealing, borrowing, what's the difference?" This made Jasmine laugh and Rapunzel had to laugh.

Again on the video, Hiccup tried to put the tiger in the car "You know, l've never seen such a beautiful, elegant creature like-" Exactly when he said those words, the Hiccup on the video said _“Hey guys check out, fucking the tiger.”_ He then literally fake the tiger from behind and of course everyone laughed, Anna even fell to the ground.

Hiccup turned red and put his hands on his face, this was the most embarrassing thing he has ever done. Merida did her very best not to laugh "Wow Hic, ah didn't know ye were in to bestiality." She joke.

"Who does such a thing?" Jasmine asks disgust.

"Well apparently this guy." Rapunzel joke.

"I'm a sick man." Said Hiccup even more embarrassed.

"But don't worry, if he pulls his cock for him again, I'll pull it off for you." She whispered to her.

Jasmine giggled "You better."

In the final seconds of the video, Merida puked on the car and almost fell to the ground _Of course ah'm the one aat puked on the polis car, wye ah'm ah nae suprised?_ She thought to herself.

"That's all we got." Said Jasmine.

"Okay, that was... Very helpful, we know that Anna was with us, fully alive." Elsa said.

"Thank you so much and again, we're very sorry that we stole Rajah from you." Said Hiccup.

"Don't worry, you're lucky that you have brought this funny one with you or els everyone should have paid me a lot of money." She said laughing.

 _Oh my god, a princess just called me funny._ Rapunzel thought to herself.

Elsa rolls her eyes _And yet I will not forgive her._

A few moments later they were all in the Mercedes that now had torn seats and broken windows, this time Jack didn't drive but Elsa because he was pretty tired of searching for Anna all day, and it was already dark "I can't believe a real princess called me funny, she even let me take a picture with her." Rapunzel says happy.

She looked at her phone, Jasmine also gave Rapunzel her number so that they could still talk to each other "Ah cannot believe aat ye fake fucked a male tiger." Said Merida laughing.

"Well, you puked on a police car!"

"So what? From all o us ye hiv the worse one."

"Can we just talk about something els?" Said Hiccup.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to call Kristoff." Jack said.

"Finally, I've been trying to say that all day!" Said Elsa.

"I mean, we have no choice, maybe he knows where she is, because I really have no idea where to look next."

"Okay." Elsa parked the car at a near bar.

"Okay, we just need to be honest with him and tell him everything." Said Jack.

"Wait, even the part where I drugged you all?"

"Yes, especially that part!" Elsa said raising her voice angrily.

"Wait, we don't have to tell him everything, especially not the part where I married a whore, because you know he can't keep that big of a secret from Astrid."

"More importantly, what am I going to tell my father about his car?"

"Don't worry Jack, it's jis the inside. Listen, ah know a guy in LA fa's really good at-" Merida was cut off when a car unexpectedly hit the side of them.

The car pushed their car against a pole so that they couldn't drive away, the pole was now broken and the bord on that pole fell on top of the car that made a hole in the ceiling "YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

The car drove backwards and doors opened, Merida gasped "Guys it's tham. The men from before who shot Kuzco."

"Oh no." Said Hiccup.

A man in a nice white suit got out and Elsa quickly realized who that was "Wasn't that the naked man from the trunk?"

"Ye mean the one wi a crowbar?! Aat sonofabitch!!"

"Get out please." He said.

"We can't ye moron! Ye broke the doors, we can't open tham anymore!" Said Merida angirly.

The man clapped his hands and said something in Arabic and the men who were with him started pulling Merida out the window. And one by one they were all pulled out in the same way as her "I want my bag back. You assholes." Said the man.

"You did all of this for a purse?" Jack asked.

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel!" Said Rapunzel.

"It a purse, okay? And you stole from the wrong guy."

"Wait a second, wait a second. We stole from you?" Asked Hiccup.

"We can't remember anything from last night, so can you help us out a little?" Said Rapunzel.

"Well, apparently you him at a craps table last night." Said a guard. "You were on a heather, and she played her hot streak, se ended up winning just under 80 grand."

 _Wow, ah won 80 grand! Damn it, wye do these things never happen fin ah'm sober._ Merida thought to herself.

"That sound good." Said Elsa.

"She put the chips in her bag and then you all took off." The guard added.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good."

"Mine had 80 thousand dollars and in this one, and in this one..." He threw the purse on the ground and stepped on it. "NOTHING!!"

"Hey, don't-" Rapunzel tried to grab the bag, but she was suddenly hit in the stomach by a guard.

The man laughed and the other guards laughed too "It's not funny!!" Said Merida catching her.

"It is, cuz she can't take a weak blow like that." Said the man still laughing.

"Look, it was just a misunderstanding, Rapunzel probably took the wrong purse it no big deal." Said Hiccup.

"Not a big deal?! If it is not a big deal then why did I waste my time searching for all of you?!" Hiccup knew it was a big deal but he just said that without thinking. 

"Let me tell you something else, he started screaming like crazy and threw me into the trunk!!" He went on.

"Really, did I do that?" _No wonder that he attack me first._ Jack thought to himself.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm and you want to take him home with you." Said one of the guards.

Jack started laughing "Lucky charm?" Elsa, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel started laughing too.

"Aat's pretty funny."

The man also started to laugh "Fuck you." He then said with a straight face. Everyone stopped laughing "If you want to see your friend again, bring me back my 80 grand."

"Our friend?" Asked Jack.

"You have Anna?!!" Asked Elsa surprised.

One of the guards hit a window a few times and there was a woman with her hands tied up with a bag on her head, judging by the sound she made she had something in her mouth that prevented her from talking. They all immediately knew that it was Anna, they all tried to get to her, but they were stopped by the guards.

"Please don't hurt her!" Beg Elsa.

"Okay, we can fix this, Rapunzel where is that purse?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?! Punz please, my sister's life is on the line, please think back."

"Mebbe it is in the hotelroom!" Merida siggest.

"Yeah, we can get it. We can get you the uhh... We can even write you a check right now." Said Hiccup.

"No chance, cash only."

"Aire's a person in aire, are ye really going tae kill her?!"

The man chuckled "Kill her? Of course not, I was thinking of selling her, I want to see how much money I can get for her." 

"ye're gonna make her a slave?!" Merida was getting very angry now, nobody and I mean nobody treats one of her friends like a slave.

"YOU WOULDN'T!!" Shouted Elsa.

The man started yawning "You know, I'd like to keep talking to you all, but I'm starting to feel sleepy." He then walks back to the car.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait!" Hiccup shouted repeatedly, even trying to stop their car, Elsa and Jack also tried to stop it.

"YE FUCKIN' KIDNAPPERS!!" Merida yelled.

The man then opened his window "Bring the money to Big Rock in the Mojave Desert at dawn, got it?"

"By dawn?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Said Jack angry.

While the man closed the window, he said "Toodle-oo, motherfucker." And they drove away.

"At least take the bag off her head!!" Elsa called, but they probably didn't hear her. "FUCK !!!" She screams out of frustration.

"Great, what are we going to-"

"EVERYBODY GET IN THE CAR!!!" Elsa interrupted Hiccup. "WE NEED TO FIND A GOD DAMN PURSE!!!"

"But the doors can't open, how shid we-" Before Merida could finish, Elsa yanked open the door as if it was nothing and went inside and pressed the ceiling button so that the ceiling went open.

"Wow, she is strong when she's mad." Said Hiccup impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know what kind of melody the song from Hiccup was, here is the lyrics from the song I took.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rzj9bEWmDZE
> 
> You can sing along with my lyrics if you want.


	6. We got her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you know what day it is? Today it's my anniversary, it's been exactly 4 month ago that I started this story, so I thought it was a good idea to end it this way. :D

Looking in cupboards, drawers, even in the couch. That's what they all did, but it doesn't matter how much they searched, they couldn't find the wallet. 

"Guys, I'm tell you, I looked for it this morning before we left, it's not here." Said Hiccup. 

"Shit." Said Jack as he leans against the table thinking what to do.

"Umm Elsa, how much do you got in the bank?" He asked.

"I think it's about 10 grand or maybe more, I don't know exactly." She answered.

"Aat's nae enough, mebbe we can ask Astrid for money." Said Merida.

"No, let's keep her out of this. She's already suspicious of what we are doing here so telling her that we need $80.000 dollars to get Anna back from gangsters who've kidnapped her is not something she wants to hear right now, or maybe ever." Said Hiccup.

He then saw Rapunzel taking a pizza from somewhere and she ate it "Did you just ate a sofa pizza?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered while continuing eating

Elsa rubbed her hand through her hair "What are we going to do? Anna's real wedding is today and we don't even have half the money." 

"Hey guys, look what I found." Said Rapunzel.

"The purse?" Asked Jack.

"No. Check this out." Rapunzel was holding a book titled _“The Worlds Greatest Blackjack Book”_ , they all were surprised to see that.

Rapunzel smiled "I think I've found a faster way to get the money." 

Few moments later, Rapunzel was at the casino wearing a beautiful greenish dressy with Merida wearing a red dress "Ah'm so happy aat none o ma brothers are her tae see me weerin this stupid outfit." She said trying to make the dress feel comfortable. 

"You look great, just focus on getting the money." Said Rapunzel.

"Wye do ah hiv tae do this?" Asked Merida.

"Because the man told us that you were the one who won the money last time so it would make sense that you can do it again."

Merida sighs "Okay, ah'm gonna try."

They went to the blackjack table, the man put the cards in a row. Merida thought hard because she knows she only has one chance, so she doesn't want to ruin it.

Merida pulled out a lot of money and put it on the table, the man took the money and gave her chips and a few cards. Hiccup appeared with Lisa in beautiful clothes "Hey, are these seats occupied?" Asked Hiccup. 

"No, feel free to sit down." The man answered.

Hiccup and Lisa sat down next to each other "Okay, let's play some blackjack." He said.

Many cards were turned over and sometimes someone cheered if they had won something, Merida thought really well, it was as if she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Merida and Hiccup kept winning because they used their little trick, the workers there looked at suspicious at Merida for a while, Lisa notice it "Hiccup, I think the pit boss is watching her." She whispered to him. 

Hiccup nodded, Rapunzel saw it too she looked straight into the camera and raised both her middle fingers, Hiccup did well but Merida was the one who just kept on winning. Lisa saw two workers whisper something to each other and then one of them came their way, Lisa dropped her herself, it was meant for distraction. She moaned in pain as more people came. 

When she got up again, Hiccup took the chips and left with Lisa, Merida and Rapunzel were also gone. 

Another few moments later they all were in the car Jack driving "And 100, 200, 300, 400. With all this, that's $82,400." Elsa counted.

They all cheered "Man, Merida you're good with blackjack!" Said Jack.

"Ah know, but ah wouldn't hiv done without Punz over here." Merida gave Rapunzel a strong hug.

"You're welcome, you can let me go now." Rapunzel said while struggling to breathe. 

"An also Hiccup wi aat fake wife o yours." And she also gave Hiccup a hug, now she was hugging them both.

Eventually she let go, Elsa smiled as she looked through the rearview mirror "Yeah, you all did a great." 

"Even me?"

Elsa sighs "Yes Punz, even you."

Rapunzel was really happy to hear that _Yes, she's finally close to forgiving me, please don't let anything ruin this._

"We should come back next week to do this again." Jack suggests.

"Ah don't think ah can next week." Said Merida.

"I have time next week." Said Hiccup.

"Maybe we should talk about this after we saved my sister."

"But I think it's safe to say that our luck has officially turned around, guys. We are back, baby. We are fucking back."

"Hell yeah we are, were also gonna get Anna back!" Said Hiccup.

"And then we bring her to her wedding!" Said Rapunzel.

After a long time of driving they finally made it to the desert, there were no streets just sand and stone, the car where the man should be in was already there.

Jack parker the car in front of them "Okay, now what?"

"Give him the signal." Said Merida.

"What signal?"

"Flash yer lights. Let him know it's on."

"What's on?"

"The deal o course, what else?! Bloody hell, don't ye know anything about negotiations wi a gangster?!" She says annoyed.

"Of course it's on. We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on."

"Jack please just listen to her." Said Rapunzel.

"Ugh, fine." Jack turn on the light and then back off.

The man then stepped out of the car with a guard "Wow, it actually worked?" Says Jack surprised. "Told ye." Said Merida. Everyone of Jack's dad's car came out or jumped out cuz the right side of the car was still broken "Okay, we've got the money, in cash." Said Jack.

"Throw it over, then you'll get your Anna back." Said the man. 

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all good morning, and we didn't catch your name last night." Said Hiccup.

"Aladdin Massoud, but you can call me Ali."

"Okay, my name is Hiccup and we would all appreciate it if we could see Anna to know that she is doing well." 

"Okay, if that's needed." Aladdin clapped his hands and said in arabic, two guards came out of the car with the woman still with the bag on her head. 

They all were relieved "See, she's fine. Now give me the money or I shoot her and all you motherfuckers, and then we just take it, your choice bitches." Said Aladdin.

"Wow, he scolds a lot." Rapunzel whispered to Elsa. 

"Hic, give him the money." Said Jack.

Hiccup threw the bag at the guard, he caught it and counted the money, he nodded at Aladdin "Alright, let her go." A guard brought her to them and sometimes pulled her arm really hard. 

"Hey, take it easy on her will ya." Said Jack.

Elsa's heart was ponding, after a day and a half not knowing where she was and whether she was safe, she could finally see her sister again. When the guard took the bag from her head something unexpected happened, the woman they told was Anna was not even her, the woman didn't even look a little like her. 

"Is this some kind of joke? Cuz if it is, it's not funny." Said Elsa.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aladdin.

"That's not Anna?"

"No, this is Anna." Said Aladdin.

"Our Anna had brownish hair, this wifie hair is black plus she looks really old." Said Merida.

The guard pulled of the tape of her mouth "I told you, you had the wrong person. Jesus Rapunzel, what mess did you got me into?"

"You know her?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, she's the woman that sold the bad drugs to me."

"I didn't sold you bad drugs."

"Wait. She sold you the Ruphylin?"

"Ruphylin? I sold you that? I thought I sold you-"

"Who gives a shit?! Where is Anna?!" Elsa interrupted.

"I am Anna." Said the woman.

"Your name is Anna too? What a coincidence." Said Rapunzel.

"Hey, you gave us the wrong Anna." Said Hiccup.

"Not my problem." Said Aladdin smiling.

"N-Not yer problem?! Listen up jackass, ah did nae spend hours aat the casino jis tae get a fake Anna!" Said Merida angrily.

"Yeah, take her back!!" Jack shouted.

"Oh come on, I'll be your guys Anna." Said fake Anna.

"You shut the fuck up, and you, give us our money back!!" Jack demanded.

"Sure I'll take her back, after you suck these arabian nuts." Aladdin then started fake jerking off.

The fake Anna looked away "Aww, that is nasty."

"So long dickweeds." And Aladdin went back in his car.

"Hey, wait a second!!" Hiccup screamed but they kept on driving.

"GODDAMNIT!!!!!" Jack screamed as loud as he could. 

Hiccup sighs "I can not believe that all this efforts was just for nothing."

Few moments later and they were all back on the street with the car parked to the side, Jack called Kristoff to tell him the bad news, Elsa started crying and walked away "Hey Elsa, where are you-" 

"Don't follow me, I just want to be alone!!" She says through her sobs while interrupting Rapunzel. 

They all were silence as they all look on how she walks away, the fake Anna was the one who broke the silence "So umm, thanks for giving me a lift back to the city." She starts.

"No problem, but I have a question for you, how did you end up in Ali's car?" Said Hiccup. 

"That crazy bastard kidnapped me yesterday."

"But why you exactly?"

"He thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at the Bellagio."

"Bellagio?"

"Yeah, we were shooting craps, remember?"

"No, no we don't remember kis some bitch drug dealer selt our girl Rapunzel over here Ruphylin an told her it was ecstasy." Said Merida angrily.

"Ruphylin, there you go with that word again. Ruphylin, What the hell is a Ruphylin?" Fake Anna asked.

"Wow, ye are the world's shittiest drug dealer, aren't ye?"

"Okay, I know you're angry, but instead of insulting me the whole time, why don't you just explain to me what it is?" 

"Ruphylin, for your information, is the date rape drug. You sold our friend roofies." Hiccup explained. 

Oh roofies, I probably changed the bags by accident, my bad Rapunzel."

"No problem, I forgive you, it was also a little bit my own fault for not checking." Said Rapunzel.

"It's funny, because just the other day me and the others, we were wondering why they even call them roofies. You know what I'm talking about?" The fake Anna continued.

"No not really, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Why don't they call it floories? Because when you take them, you probably more likely to end up on the floor than on the roof." she explained. 

"Fit about groundies? Aat's a good new name fur them, or rapies, Cuz the chance is big aat ye get raped after taking one." Merida joke.

"Wait, what did you say?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Rapies?" Said Merida.

"No, no, no, Anna what did you say before?"

"Umm I said floories."

"No, after that."

"Oh I said _You're more likely to end up on the floor than on the-_ "

"That it!!" She interrupted.

"What's it?" Asked Merida.

"I know where Anna is!"

"You do?!" The three of them ask at the same time.

_“Jack?”_

_“Listen, Kristoff, I'm really sorry. l-_ Jack was suddenly tackled by Rapunzel to the ground.

She quickly took the phone _“Jack? Jack, Hello?”_

_“Kristoff, it's Rapunzel.”_

_“Finally, Punz tell me, what's going on?”_

_“Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Jack, he's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night.”_

_“Okay if that's the case, where is Anna then?”_

_“She is paying the bill, we just had a delicious brunch. We're in a hurry to get back so we gotta get going. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye.”_

_“No, Punz don't-”_ And the phone went dead. "Punz? Rapunzel?!" There came no answer back. "God damn it!" Kristoff said to himself.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jack asked, trying to get back up.

"I know where Anna is!" Rapunzel answered.

"Really the real one?!" Rapunzel nodded yes "Get in the car, I'm going to get Elsa." And she rushed away. 

Elsa was sitting there on the ground still crying "I failed at being a good sister." She sobs. "I can already imagine everyone's faces when we-"

"ELSA! ELSA!! ELSA!!!" She heard someone repeatedly shouting from behind her.

She turned around and saw Rapunzel running her way, Elsa stood up "What part of _“I want to be alone”_ don't you understand!!" She shouted back angrily.

When Rapunzel was finally with her, she was breathing heavily, "What do you want?" Elsa asked as she wipes away her tears. 

Rapunzel inhales deep "I know where Anna is!"

Elsa looked at her surprised "You do?! You really mean it?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you when we're in the car, let's go!" And she took Elsa by the hand and pulled her with her.

Everyone was in the car with Rapunzel driving, Jack was sitting next to her and the rest was in the back, Jack let her drive because even if she breaks it more, Jack doesn't really care what happens to the car anymore "Okay Punz, can you finally tell us where we are going? " He asked. 

"Alright, remember Anna's mattress that was hanging on the statue?"

"Yeah, we shot it out of the window."

"See, there is where you are wrong, because there are no hotels in Las Vegas where you can open a window, so that is impossible." 

"But when I asked a worker, he said that it was." Said Elsa.

"Well, he's wrong think back, when we were looking for that purse, did you see a window that could be opened?" 

_Now that you mention it, I didn't see any windows that were open, nor did I saw a window that could have been opened._ Elsa thought to herself. "Then how did we...?" Elsa then realized something "Oh my god!!" She said happy. 

"Ah'm sorry but I don't follow ye two." Said Merida confused.

"Anna was trying to signal someone, and that someone is probably us." Said Rapunzel.

"How did you figure it out?" Asked Elsa. 

"Anna made me realize it."

"Anna?" Asked Jack.

"No, I mean fake Anna."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"Okay, sorry."

"Then where is our Anna?" Asked Hiccup.

"She's on the roof. We probably put her there as a joke, so that she woke up on the roof." Rapunzel explained. 

"Oh, jis like when we were in summer camp, when we moved her sleeping bag out in the woods aat the lake." Said Merida.

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Rapunzel laugh.

"It's not so funny now though, because we forgot that we put her there." Jack said.

"That's a awful prank you did to her." Said fake Anna.

"Do you think she is still up there?" Jack asked.

"Only one way to find out." And Rapunzel drove faster.

A few moments later and they all quickly walked up the roof, searching for Anna even calling her name. Merida saw a woman lying on the ground, she immediately knew who it was "OI GUYS, AH SEE HER!!" She shook Anna a little and her eyes opened "She's okay."

"Oh my god Anna, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Elsa said while helping Merida to get her up. 

"Wha... What's going on?" Asked Anna, her skin we red and her hair was tangled, and her face look really tired.

"We can explain everything, but right now we gotta go." Said Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elsa.

"No! No, I'm not okay, I literally spent a whole day on this roof with nothing to eat or drink!" She said angrily. 

"We're sorry, we forgot that we put you here." Said Hiccup.

Anna though for a minute "I'm... I'm getting married today, right?"

"Yes, you are. That's why you need to focus and do everything we say, because, frankly you're wasting a little bit of time right now." Said Jack. "I also see you got a new color, I'm jealous." He added.

Anna looked at him angry "You fucking asshole!" And she tackled Jack to the ground.

But then she suddenly felt pain through her whole body, she quickly got off of him "Damn it, skin burn!" Elsa wanted to help her up but she quickly said "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" Elsa stopped. "Just get me home please."

A few moments later Anna was in a wheelchair with Elsa pushing, she had a bathrobe and a little cowboy hat on and was eating a hamburger. 

Hiccup was calling someone "What about the one after that?" He asked. "Seriously?" He then hang up the phone "Damn it!"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Every flight to LA is booked."

"What?! And Burbank?!"

"Sold out."

"Damn it! We can't drive there, the wedding starts in three and a half hours." They walked to the rest "Hey Jack, where's the car?" She asked.

"On it's way, we just have to wait." He answered.

"They need to come quick cuz it looks like we have to drive back home." Said Hiccup.

"In just three and a half hours?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, we can't go with the plane, so unless you have a quicker way to go back I suggest we do it my way."

"Don't worry Elsa, if we take the shortest routes then we maybe can make it." Said Rapunzel.

"Yes, maybe, but you do realize that we all have to change our clothes, right?" She sighs. 

"Hey Hiccup, while we take care o this problem, ye need tae take care o another problem." Merida pointed with her thumb to Lisa who was sitting there, she even waved at them.

"Ugh, alright." And he walked over to her.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey. Thanks for helping out last night, that was so awesome."

"Sure."

"So umm, listen Lisa I-"

"Look, you don't have to say it, I totally understand. This whole thing was stupid." She interrupted.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid." They both chuckle.

She pulls off the ring of her finger "This is yours."

"Thank you. I can't believe I gave my first marriage ring to someone I just met."

"Well, you were pretty fucked up in your mind."

"Yeah I was." He chuckles.

"You did shave off a lot of Rapunzel's hair with a pocket knife while she was asleep."

Hiccup was confused "I... I did that to her hair? Why did you let me do that to her hair?" 

"Well, Jack betted that you wouldn't dare to change her hair."

"He did?" Hiccup placed his hand on his face while shooking "It's going to be pretty hard to tell her that."

"You did win."

"I see."

"That's victory right there." They both chuckled, they then looked at the others, the car was still there with the ceiling down, Merida jumped on the trunk because he didn't want to close. 

Jack said something to her and she said that something back while she kept jumping, it was too far away to hear them, so they only saw their mouth moving. They stood up "Although I don't remember anything, I know you were probably a good person to hang out with." Said Hiccup. 

"Yes I was, do you think we will see each other again?" She asked.

"Probably, my friends and I are maybe coming back here next week, I don't know for sure."

"Okay." She said happily.

Hiccup then hears his name shouted from his back "Hiccup! Come on!" Said Jack.

"Yeah, come or we're leaving without ye!" Said Merida.

"No we won't!" Said Elsa.

"Looks like I have to go, bye." He gave her a hug. She hugged back "Bye." Said Lisa.

Hiccup then went back to the others "Alright, let's go." Said Merida.

Hiccup literally jumped in the car because there was no roof and because some doors were still broken, they drove off. Jack was driving really fast one the higeway passing by many cars "Hey, at least the trip wasn't a total disaster." Said Anna after a while.

"How come?" Asked Rapunzel sitting next to her.

"Well, when I woke up on the roof with no food, I accidentally found $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." She said smiling showing them the chips.

"Oh my god!" Said Hiccup amazed.

Everybody was cheering "Looks like we're going home with some cash." Anna added.

"Hell yeah we are, now we can get our money back that Aladdin took from us." Said Rapunzel.

"Who's Aladdin?" Asked Anna.

"Oh just some asshole stole our money." Jack explained.

"Okay." Anna said surprised.

"Oh yeah, guys remember, the next time ah see him, ah'll kick him in his nuts." Said Merida.

"No you won't." Said Jack.

"Yes ah will, jis you wait!"

After a few minutes of driving there came a van driving next to them with on their side _“The Tux Shop”_ writen on it. "Hey it's him." Said Rapunzel. "Hey Neeco!" She shouted.

"Hey Punzie, what happened to your hair?" He said with a redneck accent.

"No time, just give it already!" Said Elsa.

Neeco threw two bags at them "Hey, look out!" He warns Jack.

Jack looked ahead and there was a car, he moved quickly out of the way and passed the car, he then drove the car back to the van. Neeco threw the last four at them "Okay, that's all, see you soon!"

"Later!" Rapunzel Shouted.

"Ah like that guy." Said Merida.

"He's my friend, I'll give you his number later."

After another few minutes later, Jack drove the car on the side of the streets "Alright everybody, put on the cloths." Said Hiccup.

"Wait, before we begin, Hiccup, Jack, go stand over aire an turn yer backs, don't turn around until we say so." Said Merida.

Hiccup and Jack did what she just said, the girls started changing "Ugh, this is so embarrassing." Said Elsa. "Just don't look at them." Said Rapunzel. They boys heared a lot of their voices, especially Anna's voice saying that her skin still hurts "Okay, you can turn around now." Said Elsa.

They did that and the two saw all the girls in a beautiful white dress with their hair nicely combed, except Merida's, her hair was normal just not dirty anymore "Okay, now you girls will stand there with your backs turned." Said Hiccup.

All the girls did turn their backs, and the guys were surprisingly really quick with wearing there smokings suits "Alright, we're done."

"Wow, guys look good." Said Rapunzel.

"So do you girls, now let's go, we can still make it." Said Jack.

They all put their clothing into the trunk and drove off, Kristoff was already waiting for a while in the room with Anna and Elsa's parents "When are then coming?" Asked Agnarr.

"Just give them some time." Said Iduna.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes, I know that if we wait a-" Kristoff stopped when he heard car noises coming from outside.

The door flew open and all six of them came out "We're here! We're here! And we got Anna!" Said Jack.

"Finally!" Says Agnarr.

Few moments later and the wedding was starting, Jack, Hiccup, Kristoff and Bunny were stand there waiting on the right side of the little stage while Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida were waiting on the left side.

Everyone stood up when Anna came walking with her father "Mate, how was Vegas?" Bunny whispered to them.

"Oh it was awesome, especially when we went to the casino. You know how much worth chips we brought back?" Jack whispered back.

"How much?"

"80 grand."

"Damn, good work."

"Hey, I got a question, why is Rapunzel's hair like that?" Kristoff whispered.

"I did that, it was because of a bet." Hiccup answered.

Jack could see everybody from where he was standing, he saw: His parents, his little sister Flee, Tooth, Sandy, his grandpa North, Hiro, GoGo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi and a lot of more people.

When Anna was finally there, she hugged her dad and went on the little stage, Agnarr then hugged Kristoff "Take good care of her." Said Agnarr while winking at him.

Then went on the same stage "You were gone for a while, why are you so red?" He asked.

"It's.... A long story, I'll tell you later all about it, let's just enjoy this." Anna then hold Kristoff's hand.

A few moments later and everyone was dancing while a man was singing a love song, Rapunzel talked to her mother when she felt a finger poking her shoulder "Hey Punz, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked. 

"Sure. I need to go for a minute mom." And she followed Elsa through the crowd.

"So umm, I want to apologize to the way I acted to you." Elsa starts.

"No Elsa, don't. I desirved it for drugging you all without asking, especially consider that the one who gave me the drug made a mistake. She could've accidentally gave me posion." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah, we both made a mistake."

"Yes we did. Does this mean you won't tell anyone about the drugs I gave you all?" Elsa smiled "No I won't, you maybe put all of our lives in danger but if it wasn't for you we would've never find Anna, even though it was your fault that we lost her in the first place."

Rapunzel hugged Elsa with happiness "Thank you, thank you, thank you Elsa, you're the best niece a reckless person like me can get!" Elsa hugged her back "I know."

"I'm now going to talk to the other girls, okay? I'll see you later." And she walked away.

"That was easy." She said to herself.

"Elsa." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Jack "Oh, Jack it's you, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, you know, away from the crowd."

Elsa was surprise to hear that "Really? What do you want to talk about then?"

"Well mostly about Vegas, that was a cool adventure, wasn't it?"

"To be honest I actually found it scary."

"But the thing that I found really weird is that although we were tasered, beaten up by a naked arabian man with a crowbar and attacked by a real tiger, nothing really bad happened has happened to you." 

Elsa laugh "Well, that taser part was because you took it instead of me, but the rest is just luck."

Jack nodded "Yeah, you were pretty lucky."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, I wanted to give you this too." Jack then suddenly came closer and kissed her. Elsa was surprised at first by what was happening, but then she kissed back, it was as if the kiss had no end. When Jack withdrew, Elsa blushed as red as a tomato. 

"So... You wanna dance?"

"Yes!! ***Cough, cough*** I mean, I would love to." And they both walked back together to the dance floor.

Hiccup was searching for Astrid, he saw her eating at the dining tables "Hey Astrid." He called out.

She turned around "Hiccup, finally, there you are! I've been trying to call since yesterday!" She said a little angry.

Hiccup didn't say anything and just hugged her, Astrid was surprised "Wow, I did not expect this, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just really happy to see you." He said finally letting go.

"Wow, what happened out there?" She asked.

"Oh nothing bad, we just went to the casino, that's all."

"Really? How much money did you lose?" She joke while taking a sip from her juice.

"Actually we won money, $80.000 to be exact." Astrid was so surprised that she started coughing loudly because she had juice in her trachea, Hiccup even hit her back to help her out.

"Hi mom." Said Merida.

"Merida ye look sae stotter in this dress." Says Elinor happily.

"Ye loved it? Well, ah hate it every second o it." 

"Come on Merida, don't be like aat, here let me take a picture for ye." Said Elinor while pulling out her phone.

"No! Don't make a picture o me like this!"

Hours later after it was already starting to get dark the five of them were sitting in a group relaxing on a chair "Anna I gotta tell you, this was a gorgeous wedding." Said Hiccup.

"I'll give it six months." Jack joke.

"Jack don't be a dick right now." Said Hiccup.

They all chuckle "Hey Jack, your dad wanted me to tell you something about the car." Said Anna.

Jack sigh "How much do I need to give him?"

"Nothing actually."

Jack looked at her confused "What? Why nothing?"

"Well apparently _“his car”_ was actually a gived that he wanted to give to us for the wedding."

"So this whole time that I was worrying about what my dad would say if he saw the car was for nothing?" He moaned "That guy never tells me anything!"

"But still, we had a fun night." Said Elsa.

"It would've been much more fun if we actually knew fit happened that day." Said Merida.

"Hey guys look, I've found a camera in the back seat." Said Rapunzel walking to them.

"Hey that's my camera." Said Hiccup.

"Are there photo's on it?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, and believe me some of it is even worse than we thought. A lot worse." Rapunzel answered.

"Holly shit, give me that." Jack tried to grab it but Anna was quicker. "Wait, wait, wait, wait.... We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence." She suggest.

"Why not right now?" Asked Elsa.

"Are ye nuts? Ah wanna find out how ah ended up in the hospital." Said Merida.

"It's probably also in there." Said Rapunzel.

"Come on sis, just one time."

"Ugh alright." Anna then put on the first picture "Oh god!" Said Elsa while blushing.

"That's hot." Said Jack smiling.

"Wow, you did that with your sister?" Said Hiccup.

"I have no idea how to feel about this." Said Anna also blushing.

"Do another one!" Said Merida.

"I already know this is going to be fun." Said Rapunzel.

And Anna put on another picture, and another one, and another one. The more picture they look, the more they all had to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over, it was fun making this. This is my first story ever that I've finish so this meant a lot to me. I don't know yet what I'm going to do in the future, we will see.
> 
> Also I didn't know what Aladdin's last name was so I gave him the last name of actor Mena Massoud(Aladdin 2019).


End file.
